Hershey Kisses
by Gee-Blossom13
Summary: Justin Bieber story. -Series of events-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Olivia's POV:**_

I looked up at the sky.

It was raining Hershey Kisses. I collapsed backward and surrounded myself in the chocolate. I ate piece after piece until I was full of chocolate.

I absolutely _loved _chocolate.

I got up and pranced around in the field and caught some of the falling pieces of chocolate in my hands.

_This is the best day of my life._ I thought to myself.

Then I started twirling around like a ballerina in the mist of the raining bite sized chocolates.

I kept spinning and spinning.

_Then I woke up._

Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and looked to my side.

It was my best friend, Tay.

"Olivia, wake up!" she said, annoyed.

"What? What happened?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No. You're just making all these really awkward noises in your sleep. It's annoying." she said.

I sighed and got up off the couch.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I looked in the mirror.

"Gross." I said. I looked horrible.

"I must have been drooling again." I said to myself. I laughed.

I fixed my hair, and wiped the drool off of my face.

When I walked back out, Tay was still on the couch. She looked bored out of her life.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Well, you're supposed to help me get ready for this 'special night out' with Chaz tonight."

"Oh yeah, that's right. And how many 'special nights' have you and Chaz had?" I asked.

"Like, four. In two months. It's pathetic." She said.

I just looked at her. "I don't know why you keep taking him back Tay. He's cheated on you like, three times. And the last 'night out' you two had was because he forgot you guy's 3 month anniversary." I said.

She sighed and looked up at me. "Yeah, I know. But I just cant seem to let him go…and he always apologizes."

"Yeah, by taking you to the _same place _every time he screws up. It's a pattern." I said.

She shook her head. "I don't know Olivia. I mean, I think we really have something…it's just…he doesn't see it yet."

I shrugged my shoulders. We had the _same _conversation like, every week.

"C'mon Tay." I said. We walked out of her living room and upstairs to her bedroom.

When we got into her room, we did the usual routine. She walked in and sat on her bed, and waited for me to pick out something for her to wear. Since Chaz was taking her to the same place they always go to, I knew exactly what to pick out.

A yellow strapless dress with buttons down the front, and just some black heels.

After she got dressed, I did her hair and makeup and we went back downstairs and waited for Chaz to show up.

I looked over at Tay. She was standing in the fridge eating ribs. I sighed and walked over to her. I snatched the ribs out of her hands.

"Tay! That's completely inappropriate! You're about to go out to eat. Go wash your hands!" I said.

About fifteen minutes later, Chaz showed up at the door.

I sighed and went to open it. Tay ran off to do some last minute adjustments. Although I knew what she was planning to do.

Or so I thought.

I let Chaz in and we started talking in the foyer, while we waited for Tay. About two minutes later, Tay started making her special entrance down the stairs.

"Hey Chaz." She said in her 'sexy voice' she always used to get his attention.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. Then I laughed. I watched Chaz's facial expression turn from just a smile to a stunned stare. I've never seen him do _that _before, so turned around and was shocked at what I saw.

Tay was doing her 'sexy cat walk' down her stairs and she had a completely different outfit on!

She changed into another strapless dress, but this one was red. And it was at least three inches shorter than the other one.

She changed her hairstyle, and changed out of the black two-inch heels and into the four inch red ones.

I was staring at her with my mouth wide open.

"Um, Tay, what happened to the other dress?" I asked.

Chaz looked over at me, then back at Tay.

"Pssh, who cares! She looks hot! Let's go." he said.

I sighed as she finished coming down the stairs. They linked arms and walked out the front door.

I was just about to close the door, when Tay turned around and winked at me.

I smiled and rolled me eyes.

"Wow." I said to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Still Olivia's POV:**_

About fifteen minutes after Tay and Chaz left, I was getting bored.

So I picked up my phone and called Ryan. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Ryan. What are you doing?" I asked.

"In the car with Justin, about to go shoot some hoops. You wanna come?" he asked me.

"Um, sure. Although I absolutely suck at basketball, and I haven't even met Justin yet." I said.

"That's alright, I can introduce you when we come pick you up. Where are you?"

"I'm at Tay's house. She and Chaz are out for _another _'special night out'" I said.

Ryan sighed. "Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes." he said.

"Alright." I hung up and ran upstairs to get ready.

About ten minutes later, Justin honked the horn to let me know they were here. I ran down the stairs and out of the house.

Justin was in the driver's seat. I looked at him, and he looked back at me. I stopped walking and looked into his eyes for what seemed to be forever.

"Come on Olivia! Justin, stop flirting." he said. He punched Justin in the arm and laughed. I got into the back seat and Justin backed out of the drive way.

_**Tay's POV:**_

Chaz and I were sitting at the same table at the same restaurant he always took me to. After a while, it started to get boring, and I started thinking about what Olivia had told me.

"_It's a pattern." _

I kept hearing her words over and over again in my head.

And having Chaz stare at me the entire time wasn't helping. He wasn't staring at my face. He was staring at my body. It was irritating.

"Chaz, why do you always take me to this same place every time you decide to take me out?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I thought you liked it here." he said.

"Well, I don't mind it…but it'd be nice to do something other than sit around and eat for once."

I was all dressed up, and he was just wearing what he would wear on a daily basis. This wasn't working.

He didn't answer me. When I looked up, he was staring at another girl across the room.

"That's it." I said. I got up and walked toward the exit.

"Tay! C'mon! Where are you going?" he said.

I ignored him.

When I got to the door, I turned around to see what he was doing. He was across the room talking to another girl.

I sighed and walked out.

_**Olivia's POV:**_

When we finally got to the gym, the boys jumped out of the car. Ryan jogged toward the door, but Justin turned around and opened the door for me.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Then I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. I got out and caught up to Ryan.

Ryan was smirking at Justin. He shook his head, smiled and then rolled his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow.

When we got inside, there was barely anyone there. Just a couple of guys shooting hoops.

Ryan and Justin jogged up to them and asked them if they wanted to play two on two.

I just walked over to the bleachers. I walked all the way to the top and sat down. I leaned my back against the wall.

The boys started to play. They were pretty aggressive. Ryan and Justin were winning so far, but only by two points. Ryan was running with the ball, and he passed it to Justin. Justin started running toward the hoop.

He turned and looked over at me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

He stopped, smiled, then waved. I waved back.

Then one of the guys on the other team ran past and stole the ball and ran in the other direction.

"Dude! What is wrong with you?" Ryan asked him.

Justin didn't answer he just kept looking at me. It was starting to get creepy.

Ryan followed Justin's gaze and smacked Justin on the back of the head.

"Don't even think about it dude."

Justin sighed and ran to finish the game.

"Interesting." I said to myself.

_**Tay's POV:**_

I started walking back home. I was so upset.

I stopped at the park and sat down on a bench.

I called Olivia. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Olivia, Chaz did it again. He's talking to some other girl. Right in front of me!" I said.

She sighed. "Where are you Tay?" she asked me.

"I'm sitting on a bench in the park."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes." she said.

"Okay." I hung up and waited for her to get here.

_**Olivia's POV:**_

I got up and started walking down the bleachers. I started walking toward the exit, when Ryan and Justin jogged over to me.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked.

"Tay got stood up by Chaz again. This time in person. So she's waiting for me now." I said.

Ryan sighed. "What an asshole. Well, hope she feels better."

Justin just smiled at me. Ryan smacked him in the back of the head again.

"I said, don't even think about it. This one's mine." Ryan said. He hugged me goodbye, and I shook Justin's hand, just to mess with him.

I walked out the door and started walking toward the park.

About ten minutes later, I was at the park, and I saw Tay as soon as I walked in the park entrance.

She was crying.

I sighed. "You alright Tay?" I asked.

She shook her head no.

"I knew going on this date was a bad idea. You need to take a break from him." I said.

She just nodded.

She cried a for a few more minutes, then she stopped.

"C'mon Tay. Lets go back to your house." I said.

We walked back to her place in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Justin's POV:**_

I got this really weird feeling after Olivia left.

I felt…empty.

I have no idea why, I mean, I couldn't even man up and talk to her. All I could do was stare. She was…gorgeous.

The way she walked just seemed to get my attention.

Ryan messed up my train of thought. "Dude, c'mon. Lets go!" he said.

I sighed. "Alright."

_**Olivia's POV:**_

When we got back to her house, she just walked upstairs and went to her room.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and got some fruit juice.

Then the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door to answer it.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Chaz standing in front me.

"Um, Chaz…what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm here to apologize to Tay." He said. He was looking down at his feet.

He was holding roses and chocolates.

"Well, you can try to talk to her, but I don't know if she'll listen. She's up in her room." I said.

He nodded and I let him in. He walked upstairs and knocked on her door. I didn't hear her say anything, but I heard the door open.

I stood at the bottom of the steps and strained to hear what was happening up there.

After about ten minutes of nothing but mumbling, I started to hear some _very_ inappropriate noises coming from her room.

I sighed and walked over to the living room. I sat on the couch and turned the TV up.

_**Tay's POV:**_

After Chaz apologized and gave me the roses and chocolates, I realized how good he looked. I couldn't control myself, so I leaped on him.

He held me and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I started to unbutton his shirt. He unzipped the back of my dress.

He set me back down on the floor and my dress slipped right off. I pulled his shirt off, which revealed his rock hard abs.

I was left in my underwear. I unzipped Chaz's pants and pulled them down. He was left in his boxers.

He picked me up and walked over to my bed. He collapsed on top of me and got even _more_ into it.

He started moaning and saying my name. He was also saying something else too.

"Tay, I'm so sorry." he said in between breaths.

"It's okay Chaz, I forgive you."

Then he stood up and stripped me completely down. He took off his boxers and just went in. It felt so good.

We stayed at it for what seemed like hours.

When we were finally satisfied enough to stop, he collapsed next to me.

I curled up next to him. I fell asleep in his arms.

_**Justin's POV:**_

Ryan and I walked out to my car and got in. Ryan looked over at me.

"Where are we headed now?" He asked.

"Um, where do you wanna go?" I asked him.

"Hmm, hold on. Let me call Olivia."

He dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

Then she answered. Ryan put her on speaker.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Olivia, are you at home?"

"Nope. I'm at Tay's place. But can you _please_ come get me out of here? She and Chaz were upstairs in her bedroom. If you catch my drift." She said.

"Um, that's gross. We'll be over there in a few minutes."

"Alright." She said.

As soon as Ryan hung up the phone, I put the key in the ignition and sped out of the parking lot.

"Dude! Why are you driving so fast?" Ryan asked me.

I immediately slowed down. "Um, no reason." I answered.

"Haha, right. You wanna see Olivia again, don't you?" he teased.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll admit. Yes. I do."

Ryan shook his head and laughed.

_**Olivia's POV:**_

As soon as I hung up the phone with Ryan, I ran upstairs and knocked on Tay's door.

"Um, Tay…if you guys are…um, finished with whatever you guys were doing…can I come in?"

I heard some moving around and the sound of bed sheets.

I sighed. "That is soo gross." I said to myself.

Chaz opened the door. He had on his boxers. I immediately looked away. Tay was in her bed asleep. I walked past him and walked into Tay's closet and closed the door.

I had to find something else to wear.

I grabbed a pair of her shorts and a t-shirt. Nothing special.

I changed in the closet, and walked out. Then I went into her bathroom and redid my hair.

By the time I finished, Justin was honking the horn outside of the house.

I walked out of Tay's room and went downstairs.

I opened the front door and walked out to Justin's car. I got in the back seat again.

"Where are we going?" I asked them.

Ryan looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Just as long as it's away from here." I said.

"What were they doing?" Justin asked.

"Um, they were uh…getting it on in her bedroom. It was the most disgusting thing I've ever witnessed. In my life." I said.

They both laughed. "I'm sure it was." Justin said.

"So, I guess we could just go to your house then." Ryan said.

"Alright. Fine with me." I said.

Justin backed out of the driveway and we headed for my place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Still Olivia's POV:**_

When we pulled up to my place, I jumped out of the car and walked to my front door.

Justin and Ryan were right behind me. I glanced at Justin. He was staring at me.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Have you ever been told that it's rude to stare?" I asked him playfully.

"Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to be rude then." He said.

I laughed and unlocked the door. We all walked inside.

"You guys can um, do whatever you want. I just have to change." I told them.

"Okay." Ryan said.

_**Ryan's POV:**_

After Olivia walked upstairs, I looked over at Justin.

"Dude, c'mon. I do this every time I'm over here." He said.

I walked up the stairs to her bedroom and stood outside of her door. Justin was right beside me.

"What are you gonna do?" Justin whispered.

"Just watch." I said.

I walked up to the door and checked to make sure the door was unlocked. It was.

"Okay, Justin, you stand here." I told him.

I backed up and then ran full speed into her room.

"Ahhhhh!" I shouted as I found her in her underwear by her closet.

"Ryan! No!" she screamed and laughed at the same time as I picked her up and through her over my shoulder.

I ran out of her room and into the hall with her laying over my shoulder.

"Put me down Ryan!" she shouted.

"Haha, you wish!" I shouted back.

She started kicking her legs and pounding me on the back.

"Haha, alright, alright." I said. I put her back down.

She was still laughing. So was I.

Justin was just standing there with his mouth hanging open. He was staring at Olivia.

I looked at Justin with a weird expression on my face.

Olivia followed my gaze and just stared at Justin. Then she looked down.

"Wow, what a pervert." She said. Then she laughed and walked back into her room.

"I guess since Ryan exposed me like this, you guys can come in my room if you want." She said.

I shrugged my shoulders and followed her inside. Justin stood in the doorway for a few seconds before entering.

A few seconds later, Olivia walked out of her closet with clothes on.

She was wearing some sweatpants and a tank top. And her hair was curled and surrounding her face.

She looked beautiful.

Justin was now standing beside me and his and my mouth were hanging open.

Olivia walked up to us and lifted our chins up.

"Close your mouths. You'll catch flies." She said.

She grabbed our hands and led us downstairs into her living room.

_**Tay's POV:**_

When I woke up, Chaz was laying down next to me watching TV. I was about to get out of bed, but then I realized I didn't have any clothes on.

So I just laid there. After about ten minutes, I just decided to get up and put something on.

I put on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and put my hair in a ponytail. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

When I walked back out, Chaz wasn't in my room anymore. I was about to walk downstairs, but then I heard his phone vibrate.

I looked at the screen. It was a text from Jasmine Villegas.

"What the heck?" I said to myself as I opened the message.

I gasped when I read it.

**Jasmine: **_Hey Chaz, cant wait for you to come over. Hurry up! (;_

"Oh my God." I said.

I walked downstairs and found Chaz getting food out of the fridge.

"Chaz, get the hell out!" I shouted.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door.

"What? Tay, what are you talking about?" He said.

I gave him his phone with the message still on the screen.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe you should ask Jasmine!" I shouted as I threw him out the door.

"Tay! Please, let me explain!" He pleaded.

I slammed the door in his face.

_**Olivia's POV:**_

I sat down on the couch in between Justin and Ryan. Justin scooted closer to me on my left. I glanced at him and smiled.

I pulled him all the way over so that our legs were touching.

"All you had to do was get up and sit closer." I said, smiling.

Ryan sighed. "You guys, I'm not in the mood to see people flirt. Now can we _please_ do something else?" He asked impatiently.

I laughed. "Yeah sure. What do you wanna do?" I asked him.

"Hmm, I don't know. How about you throw one of those fashion show things you always do for me?" he said.

"Wow, really? You're actually _asking _me to throw one? Wow. I never thought the day would come." I said laughing.

He laughed to.

"You give fashion shows for Ryan?" Justin asked, looking at Ryan with an eyebrow raised.

"Haha, yeah she does. Especially when she goes on one of her shopping sprees. Whenever she comes back from shopping, she always calls me and tells me to come over."

"Haha, wow." Justin said.

"Well, I suppose I can throw a fashion show. Haha, I just went shopping a few days ago. I didn't call you Ryan cause I was helping Tay with her Chaz issues." I said.

"I kinda figured that. Well, go! Put on a show for us!" Ryan said.

"Alright!" I said. I walked upstairs.

I put on one of my new outfits and started to walk down the stairs. Ryan started blasting music.

When I got to the living room, I noticed that Ryan had put down a red carpet for me to model on.

I laughed and walked down it. I struck a pose, then turned back around and walked back upstairs.

After about an hour of modeling, I decided to stop. I came back downstairs and collapsed on top of the both of them.

"I'm tired." I said.

My head was on Ryan's lap, and the rest of my body was on Justin's. All of a sudden, I felt something rock hard under my head and under my bottom half. After I realized what was happening, I shot up off of them.

"Gross!" I shouted. "Put those things _away!" _

Justin blushed, but Ryan got up and chased me around the house.

"Ahh!" I screamed. He finally caught up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up.

"Gotcha!" he shouted.

"Haha! Ryan, put me down!" I whined.

He set me down and kissed me on the cheek. I looked over at Justin. He looked down at his hands. I felt bad all of a sudden. I got myself out of Ryan's grip and walked over to him.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He looked up at me. He wasn't smiling anymore. "Um, yeah. I'm fine."

He said.

I looked down.

"Hey Justin, come here for a second." Ryan said.

I sat down on the couch and let them talk. I wonder what Ryan had to say.

About ten minutes later, Justin and Ryan walked back into the room. I looked up at them.

Justin looked at me in the eyes for a long while. Then he sat down beside me.

Ryan looked at me also, but then he smiled and turned around.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Oh, no where in particular. Just…out. I'll be back in a few minutes." he said.

"Alright." I answered.

He walked out of the house. I looked over at Justin and waited for what he had to say to me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tay's POV:**_

I couldn't believe that I gave everything I had to some ass that was cheating on me. And with Jasmine Villegas.

I guess Tay really was right about Chaz. Every single time we made up, he always did something to mess everything up again.

You know, maybe he and Jasmine deserve each other. Maybe I'm just not supposed to have him.

I decided to call Olivia and ask her what she was doing today.

_**Olivia's POV:**_

As soon as Justin opened his mouth to tell me, my phone started buzzing.

"Uh, hold on a sec." I said to him as I stood up and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Um, hey. I was just…wondering what you were doing today." Tay asked me.

"I'm just hanging out with the guys. Why? I thought you and Chaz were…busy." I said, rolling my eyes.

"No. I just found out that he was cheating on me."

I sighed. "He cheated on you again? Oh my goodness."

"I know, I know. You were right. Can I come hang out with you guys?" she asked, almost whispering.

I looked at Justin. "You mind if Tay comes over?"

He shrugged. "No, I guess not."

"Yeah, sure. Come on over." I told her.

"Okay, see you."

I hung up my phone and sat back down next to Justin.

"So what were you going to say?"

He looked me straight in the eyes. "Well, um…"

I smiled. "Dude, just tell me!"

He attempted to smile. "Do you really want to know?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes!"

He looked nervous all of a sudden. "Well, I was just going to tell you that I think I kind of…"

He trailed off. "What? You kind of what?" I pushed him, waiting for him to tell me.

"I kind of like you…" he said, looking down at his hands.

I smiled and made him face me. "Are you serious? Like, like me like me?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded. "Yeah."

"That's funny, because I kind of like you too."

He perked up. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yep. I think you're really cute. And funny."

He blushed. "Thanks. I thought the same thing about you."

I laughed, and then the doorbell rang. We both got up and walked over to the door.

As soon as I opened it, Ryan burst into the door. "So what went down? You two dating yet?" He asked.

Justin and I looked at each other. "I'm honestly not sure. But we did talk about it." I said.

Ryan sighed. "Just _get together_ already." He said impatiently.

Justin opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. "Okay, I'll clarify. Sure, I guess we're dating now. Okay Ry?" I said, looking from Justin, then back to Ryan.

Justin smiled uncontrollably, and Ryan smacked Justin on the back.

"Congrats man. But just remember, she's very demanding." He winked at me and walked back into my living room, leaving Justin and me in the foyer.

"So…" he said, walking over to me.

I randomly wrapped my arms around his neck, and he hugged me back. It's all I could think of to do at the moment.

Then the doorbell rang, and I opened the door. Tay stood there with her hood up, and her hands in her pockets.

"Hey." I said, as Justin put his arm around my waist.

She looked down at where Justin had grabbed me. "You to are dating?" she asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Yup."

"Since when?"

"About five minutes ago. Anyway, come on inside. We should watch a movie or something."

She stepped inside and walked into my living room, the sat down on the couch.

"What movie do you guys want to watch?" I asked, as Ryan walked out of the kitchen with a huge bowl of popcorn.

I shook my head. "Typical Ryan."

"Let's watch Mean Girls!" Tay said.

The guys groaned. "Oh hush it Bieber." I said to Justin, smirking at him. I picked up the movie and put it into the DVD player.

Then I ran to the couch and jumped onto it.

"You all are going to watch it no matter if you like it or not!" Tay threatened. I laughed.

"I agree with Tay!" I shouted.

We all sat back, and Justin put his arm around me as we waited for the movie to start.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tay's POV:**_

When we were halfway through the movie, I started to get a little cold.

"Hey Olivia, do you have any blankets?" I asked, looking around.

"You're cold? Well Ry looks pretty lonely. You should ask him to be your blanket."

Before I could say anything, Ry was wrapping his arms around me. He was extremely warm.

"Ok, good idea." I said, crossing my arms.

"Are _you_ cold?" Justin asked Olivia. Ry and I looked over at them.

She shook her head. "No, because you're gonna be _my_ blanket." She said, laughing.

Someone was shaking me. My eyes fluttered as I struggled to figure out who was standing on front of me.

After a few seconds of adjusting to the darkness, I figured out Ryan was standing in front of me.

"Hey Tay, wake up." He said, pulling me up off of the couch.

"What time is it?" I asked, feeling dizzy.

"It's only 7:30. Justin took Olivia out to eat." He said.

I stumbled and he caught me. "So, am I supposed to go home then?"

He shook his head and turned on a lamp, which temporarily blinded me.

"No. we're gonna hang out." He said.

I nodded. "Okay. What are we gonna do?"

He shrugged. "Let's go to Dunkin Donuts!"

I smiled. "Alright."

_**Olivia's POV:**_

"Justin, where we going?" I asked, impatient.

"You'll see."

We were basically speeding down the road.

"Justin, can you please slow down?" I asked, frantically looking around for police cars.

"Relax babe. We're almost there." He kept looking at me, and not the road.

"Justin, keep your eyes on the road!" I shouted.

It was too late, because I felt my right half of me crunch, and I blacked out.

"Olivia? Olivia?" I heard someone whispering my name.

"Olivia, can you hear me?" I opened my eyes, and stared at the blinding lights above me.

"Yes, I can." My voice was raspy and quiet.

I felt a hand on my forehead. "How do you feel?"

My eyes closed. "I don't know."

"Is she going to be alright?" I heard a different voice ask.

"Yes, she'll be fine. But her right arm is broken, and her left leg is sprained." Another voice, a more adult one, claimed.

I immediately felt the pain.

"She'll have to stay overnight, until we can compete all of the tests. Over all, she should be okay."

I heard the door close.

"Olivia, do you know who we are?" I heard the first voice ask.

I squinted my eyes and nodded. "Uh huh."

"What about me?" the second voice asked.

I nodded again. "Yeah."

"Do you recognize me?" This was a voice I hadn't heard yet.

I lifted my head off of the pillow and gazed in the direction the voice was coming from.

It was Justin. And he looked horrified.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry. I should have paid close attention to the road like you said. I just got distracted. Oh my gosh, I'm…I'm so sorry."

He sat in a chair and placed his head in his hands. "It's okay Justin." I said to him.

He shook his head. "No, it's not. It's not." His shoulders were shaking, and I could tell he was crying.

Ryan and Tay left the room. "Justin, it's fine. Seriously. I'm okay."

He wiped his eyes and walked over to me.

"Olivia, you look like someone attempted to murder you. How could you be okay?"

"I don't know. I just…am. I don't want you to feel bad."

"But I should. I almost killed you!" He started trembling with anger.

"I should have kept my eyes on the road. I shouldn't have gotten distracted. I should have-"

"Justin calm down. You need to calm down." I coaxed.

He took a deep breath and pulled a chair up next to the hospital bed.

"You're right. But I'm not going to let me forgive me for this. And I'm going to have to make it up to you a million times before I feel any better about any of this." He said.

I smiled. "Alright Justin."

_**Tay's POV:**_

I can't believe they got in a car accident. And Justin was home free with no scars, no broken bones, nothing.

Olivia got it all. I'm so mad right now. I just can't believe this.

"Tay, it's going to be fine. I promise." Ryan put his arm around me and tried to get me to calm down.

"I hope so. But even though this didn't happen to me, I'm never forgiving him for it."

"You don't have to. But you have me, at least." I looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah, at least. Can we go back in there now?" I asked.

He got up and looked through the little window on the door. "Yeah, it seems like they're done talking."

So we headed inside and started talking like old times. I just didn't bother looking at Justin, because if I did, it would ruin my good mood.

Olivia seemed to be pretty happy that we were there. She wasn't upset, and she was acting like her usual self. She was laughing and smiling, and decided to put the accident behind her.

But I couldn't.

When visiting time was over, we all had to leave. I waved goodbye, and hugged her, well, kind of hugged her, and walked over to the door.

Justin kissed her goodbye, their first kiss. And she and Ryan did their secret handshake.

Then Justin drove us all to Olivia's house. It was all of out second homes, except Justin, since he hasn't known her as long.

"Tay, I know you're upset and think this whole thing is my fault. I couldn't agree more. But being mad at me isn't going to make it go away." Justin said to me, suddenly.

Ryan just sat in between us on the couch awkwardly, like he wasn't supposed to be there.

"I'm not technically mad at _you,_ I'm just mad that nothing happened to you. She took all the heat. I know it's a stupid thing to be mad about, but she's my best friend. And now she has to spend the night in some hospital surrounded by strangers."

I shook my head, and Ryan wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Everything is going to be fine Tay. You have to trust us, and the nurses, especially the doctor."

I nodded and placed my head on his shoulder.

This was going to be a _long_ night.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Still Tay's POV:**_

When I opened my eyes, I was placed nicely on the couch, with a blanket covering me. I sat up and saw Ryan laying next to Justin on the floor. They were both still sleeping.

I looked around for a clock, and saw that it was past noon.

"Guys! Get up! We have to go visit Olivia!" I shouted, throwing a pillow at them. They shot up and looked around.

"Huh?" Justin mumbled.

"What is it?" Ryan said, getting to his feet.

"It's past noon! We have to go visit Olivia. We told her we'd be there at nine."

"Shoot!" Justin muttered. "Well neither us have changed since last night though."

"I have some of my clothes in Olivia's closet we can both wear I guess. And Tay, you can wear some of Olivia's stuff." Ryan said.

We all headed upstairs to get changed.

-Later-

When we were all dressed and ready to go, we headed out to Justin's car. I was a little afraid to be in the car with him, but I didn't say anything.

He pulled out of Olivia's driveway and headed in the direction of the hospital. No one said anything at all.

Justin didn't turn on the radio or anything. Just silence.

When we finally pulled up at the hospital, I was out of the car before Justin could even put the car in park.

"Jeez Tay! Wait for us!"

"I can't. I told her I'd be here three whole hours ago!" I shouted over my shoulder.

I power walked through the front doors and went straight to the front desk.

"I need to visit Olivia. Which room is she in?" I asked the lady, as Ryan and Justin jogged up behind me.

The lady checked her papers and her face went pale.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked her, pushing me to the side.

"Olivia…she's in critical condition right now. You can still visit but-"

"But WHAT?" Ryan shouted at her.

She got up and motioned for us to follow her down the hallway.

"You see…Olivia has one week to wake up and start getting better before the doctors have to pull the plug on her. I know it's sudden, but we have no idea what happened. She was doing perfectly fine before you all left last night. And then, she just…passed-"

Justin fell forward on his knees. "This is all my fault." He whimpered.

"Hey now, don't think like that." The lady bent down to comfort him.

"Yeah Justin, she said she forgave you. Remember?" Ryan said to him.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. "Where. Is. She." I asked, angrily.

The lady looked up at me. "Right around the corner. Room 108."

I speed walked around the corner and found room 108. "Olivia?" I said as I barged into the room. I was taken totally by surprise.

She was lying in the bed, the sheets tucked in at her sides. The only parts of her body that were visible were her arms and her head. She was covered in tubes. There was a machine breathing for her.

Justin and Ryan walked in behind me. I looked at them, my face frozen with fear.

"Look what I've done…" Justin whispered, while slowly approaching her.

I walked behind Justin and crept over to the other side of the bed, opposite Justin.

"Olivia?" I whispered. "Olivia, can you hear me?"

Justin started to shake his head and ran out of the room, and down the hall. He didn't come back.

I sighed. "Ry, can you go check and see where he went?"

He nodded and made a quiet exit.

"Olivia? Are you awake?" I whispered again.

Her eyes started to twitch, and then the slowly opened.

"Olivia!" I shouted, smiling.

She looked confused. "Who are you, and why are you calling me Olivia?"

My heart nearly stopped beating. She didn't remember anything.

"Um, your name is Olivia…and I'm Tay, your best friend."

She raised her eyebrows and looked away from me. "I don't remember you."

I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe she didn't remember me, or her own name.

"Why am I here?" she asked, but not to me.

I answered her anyway. "You were in a car accident with your boyfriend. But you're going to be okay."

"Car accident? My boyfriend?" she was shaking her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"But _I do._" I urged, trying to contain my anger.

"Who is this boyfriend you speak of?"

"His name is Justin. Justin Bieber." I stared at her intently, to see if she would remember.

"Don't know who that is." She stated. "When did this accident happen exactly?"

"It happened about an hour ago. You were in the car with your boyfriend, Justin. And he wasn't paying attention, and ran a red light. Then a car smashed into the passenger seat, where you were sitting."

"Ouch, sounds painful." She said, staring at her cast on her right arm.

I heard someone walking into the room, and turned to see Ryan and Justin.

"How is she?" Ryan asked, not noticing she was awake.

"See for yourself." I said, walking over to the couch to sit down.

They looked over at Olivia. Justin's eyes were puffy and red. I assumed he had cried.

"Hi Olivia. How are you?" Ryan asked. Justin stood next to the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you guys calling me Olivia? I don't know who that is. I don't know who any of you are."

Justin's head snapped up and her looked over at me. "You don't remember any of us?" he asked Olivia, walking across the room.

She shook her head. "No. That girl over there, said that she's my best friend, and that you, were my boyfriend. But how is that possible? I've never seen you people before just now."

Ryan's face looked flushed, and Justin's mouth was hanging wide open.

I placed my chin in my hands. "I can't believe she doesn't even remember _me._ Her best friend." I sighed.

Ryan walked over to me. "It's going to be okay Tay. She'll get her memory back."

I heard a faint breathing sound, and I looked over at Olivia to see that she had fallen asleep.

"So when are we going to tell someone that she's lost her memory?" Justin asked, his voice sounding small and full of shame.

I shrugged. "I guess now."

Justin pulled up and chair next to the hospital bed and took Olivia's hand. He was whispering things to her in her sleep.

Ryan walked out of the room to tell someone that Olivia had lost her memory.

I just sat there on the couch, lost in everything that just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Olivia's POV:**_

_When I fell asleep, I think I started to remember everything. Tay was my best friend who had always had problems with her boyfriend._

_Ryan was my best friend who protected me like he was my older brother. And I met Justin that one day through Ryan. Then, Justin had told me that he sort of liked me, and I told him that I sort of liked him too._

_Then Ryan forced us to ask each other out, and then later that night, Justin took me out to eat, but he was driving too fast. He wouldn't listen to me. Then, he ran a red light, and a huge truck smashed into my side of the car._

_Now I know why I'm here._

_Just then, I felt someone wrap their hand around mine, and was whispering words into my ears._

"_Olivia, please remember me. I'm so sorry about everything. I should have slowed down when you told me to…"_

_I tried to shift my body to let him know I was listening, but I felt a sharp pang in my side, and I ended up squeezing his hand instead._

"_Olivia? Olivia…" Justin kept repeating. I began to hear other pairs of footsteps surround my bed. I moved my head around and squeezed my eyes shut really hard._

"Oh my gosh, make it stop!" I woke up shouting, letting go of Justin's hand and placing my hands over my eyes.

"Make what stop?" Ryan shouted, pushing everyone out of his way and standing beside me. He placed his hands on top of mine.

"What's hurting you?" he asked again, staring at me. I looked up at him and pouted.

"Everything hurts."

Justin pushed past Ryan and grabbed my hand. "Olivia I'm-"

"I know, I know. You're sorry for not slowing down when I told you to, and you're sorry about everything. I remember now. And I remember me forgiving you the first time you told me."

He smiled at me and sat back down, relieved.

"Do you remember me?" Tay shouted, bouncing over to the bed.

"Yes, I remember you." I smiled at her, and she jumped up and down.

"And me?" I looked over at Ryan. "I'm sorry I ever forgot about you." I said to him, motioning for him to come over.

"It's alright." He bent over and hugged me.

"How come _I_ don't get a hug?" Tay and Justin whined at the same time.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come here!"

We all hugged, and then they all had to go home, since visiting time was over.

-Next Day-

_**Justin's POV:**_

"Hey Justin, catch!" I looked over at Ryan, and caught what he tossed to me: Olivia's pain medication.

I sighed and sat down, then read the prescription on the little orange bottle.

Ryan sat down next to me. "Dude, are you still upset about this? Because you know now that Olivia isn't."

"But she _should_. I almost killed her."

"_You_ didn't, that drunk driver did." He said.

"But no one was hurt _except_ for her. She doesn't deserve this."

"No one does. But it happened. Nothing you can do about it."

He stood up and walked over to the door. "I'm gonna go play some basketball with Chaz. And _you_ can try to work things out with Olivia. _Again._"

I shook my head and smiled. "Alright."

When he closed the door, I stood up and walked upstairs to Olivia's room and knocked on the door.

"Olivia? Are you awake?" No answer. So I opened the door as quietly as I could, and stepped inside. Tay was watching TV next to Olivia, who was sleeping.

"Why did you say you were in here?" I whispered to Tay from across the room.

"I didn't hear you." She replied, not looking away from the TV screen. Obviously, she was still upset with me.

I sighed and walked over to Olivia's bed, and quietly sat down next to her. On the other side of the bed, Tay got up and walked over to the couch that was near Olivia's TV. I rolled my eyes and walked around the bed and lay down next to Olivia.

This was my perfect chance to examine her body, and see how badly hit she was.

She had bruises all up and down her unbroken arm, and she had two black eyes. I winced, and kept searching.

She was wearing a knee brace on her left knee, and three broken fingers.

"I'm so sorry Olivia…" I whispered.

She suddenly turned over and faced me. "I've forgiven you twice already. Really, it's no big deal. I'm okay."

"You don't sound too happy."

She sighed, sat up and attempted to remove the blankets off of her. She couldn't do it.

"Ow…" she groaned, realizing she was sleeping on her right arm, the one that was broken.

I stood up, walked around to her side and pulled the blankets back. Then I picked her up and set her down onto the floor.

"Thanks." She grabbed my wrist and started pulling me to her bedroom door. I noticed she was limping.

"Where are you going?" Tay asked, walking over to us.

"Me and 'Mr. apologize' here need to have a serious talk." She stated, through gritted teeth.

Tay automatically looked uninterested, and nodded. "Okay."

I gulped, and then Olivia started limping again, and dragging me with her.

I stopped walking, and planted my feet onto the floor.

She grabbed my other wrist and pulled harder, but I didn't budge.

"Come _on_!" She shouted.

"No. You're limping. Let me carry you." She shook her head.

"I am perfectly capable of walking on my own." She whined.

I ignored her and picked her up, then walked down the hall and into the guest room.

As soon as I closed the door and sat down on the bed, she started her rant.

"Justin, I've told you repeatedly that I'm okay with what happened. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't my fault. It was a freak accident, and you need to get over it!"

I shook my head and stood up.

"_SIT DOWN!"_ she yelled. I immediately sat back down.

"Tell me you'll get over it." She said, staring at me, waiting.

"No. No, Olivia, this was my fault. And I'm _not _going to get over the fact that I almost-"

"Get out." She said, cutting me off.

I stared at her, bewildered. "W-what?" I asked.

"Get. Out."

"Why? What for? What did I do?"

"If you're going to hold this over my head, then I want you to get out. I do _not_ need this."

"You don't want me?" I asked, stepping closer to her.

She shook her head. "Not if you can't get over something as little as a car accident. I _survived._ It's not like I died. I'm still here, standing in front of you in one piece. Instead of focusing on what _could have_ happened, you need to focus on what _actually_ happened. And what actually happened was_ I survived._"

"So you want me to forget about this?"

"Don't twist my words." She said. "I said _get over it. _I never said a thing about forgetting anything.

I sighed. "But how can you not be upset with me? Everyone else is!"

"No, that's just Tay. She gets really defensive. It's just who she is. Ryan isn't mad at you, and hell, Chaz doesn't even know about this."

"I guess you're right." I said, as she wrapped her arms around me.

"So will you please get over it? For me?" she asked.

I thought for a few minutes, and then said, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I can."

Then I carried her back to her room, and she fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Still Justin's POV:**_

After Olivia fell asleep, I looked over to where Tay was sitting over by Olivia's television.

"Tay?" I called to her, only to have her ignore me.

"Tay please let me talk to you." I stated, while getting up and walking over to her.

Still no answer.

"Tay…"

"What do you want Justin? You want me to forgive you for almost killing my _only_ friend? The _only_ person who helps me out when I'm in a time of need? The _only_ person who ever wants to listen to what I have to say, even when no one else does?"

I backed away, and she stood up.

"Justin, if she had died, I don't know _what_ I would do. I don't know _whom_ I would turn to, because she's the only person who understands me! I've already had so many different important things taken away from me! I know it wasn't your fault, or hers. All I know is that _you_ were the one driving the car. Therefor, I just can't forgive you." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Tay I'm…I…" I didn't know what to say. So I just watched her run out of the room, and then went to go sit down next to Olivia.

When I sat down on the bed, Olivia turned over and looked at me. "Don't worry about her. She'll get over it. I'll see that she does."

"I just don't know what to do. I know she's the only one who's upset, but just her being upset by herself is worse than if you, Ryan, and Tay were all mad at me. It just hurts."

She attempted to sit up, but winced and lay back down. "I know. That's just the way she is. I heard everything she said. She's never told me any of that to my face. It was nice to actually hear it for once."

I nodded. "Olivia, can I ask you something?"

She inhaled sharply and said, "Sure."

"Were you planning to break up with me? You know, after what happened?"

She moved suddenly, and looked over at me. "No! Of course not. Why would you think that?" she asked, failing to sit up once again.

I didn't answer. "Wait…" she started.

"You were planning on breaking up with me…weren't you?" She asked. I could feel her body get tense.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "No. Never."

She nodded. "Well, I'm going to go check to see where Tay went."

"No you're not. You can't even sit up on your own. I'm not letting you trip and fall down the stairs and die." I said, holding her down as she tried to get up.

"Well, it's either you or me. Pick one."

I thought for a second. "I'll go. I'll get her to come up here, then I'll leave you two alone to talk."

She nodded. "Alright, just come back up here in one piece, okay?"

I smiled. "Okay."

Then I turned around and walked out the bedroom, and down the stairs.

It wasn't very difficult to find Tay, because I heard her sniffling, and followed the sound.

I found her in the downstairs bathroom crying, so I knocked on the door.

"Tay?" I said.

"Go away." She said through sobs.

I turned the knob, and the door opened. "Tay, Olivia wants to talk to you."

She looked up at me, then pushed her way past and out the bathroom door.

I followed her until she got to the stairs. Then I just watched her make her way up to Olivia's room, slowly.

_**Tay's POV:**_

When I got into Olivia's room, she was sitting up on her bed, and looking at something on her phone. When I approached her, she looked up at me, and put her phone down.

"Look, Tay…"

I don't know what came over me, but I ended up running to her, and jumped onto the bed next to her.

"Tay, what's wrong?" She asked me, while grabbing me.

I hugged her. "I don't know."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about this whole accident thing. I heard what you said to Justin…and he's really upset. He told me that he feels like this is all his fault."

I didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"It just seems like it is to me. He wasn't looking at the road, and then he ran a red light."

"But a drunk driver ran into him. He ran the light just as it turned red. None of the other cars had started to move yet. It was the drunk driver who was speeding down the freeway." She said.

My shoulders slumped. "So you're saying I should apologize for making him feel bad, and forgive him?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He feels awful. And, where's your little _'boyfriend'?"_ she asked, clearly meaning Ryan.

"He said he was going to play basketball with Chaz." I replied, getting off the bed.

"I'm going to go talk to him. Wish me luck, and pray that you still have a boyfriend when I come back up here."

She laughed. "Alright."

I walked back downstairs, and into the living room, and found Justin sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Justin?" I said, walking over to him.

He looked at me and stood up. "Yes?"

I hesitated. "I just wanted to say that…I'm really sorry for making you feel like this was all your fault when it wasn't. And, I forgive you. I mean, Olivia's still here. Gotta be thankful for that at least."

He looked down at his feet, and then looked up and smiled. "Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better."

"So…if you want to come upstairs with me and Olivia, you can."

"Sounds great."

I felt so much better forgiving Justin. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders.

As soon as Justin walked into Olivia's room, he laid down next to her as she slept, and I turned the TV back on so we could watch it.

Ryan and Chaz came in a little later. I didn't bother looking at Chaz. I just called Ryan over, and he wrapped his arms around me. Chaz wasn't exactly happy about that, but I didn't care.

I was finally happy. Or so I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ryan's POV:**_

A little bit into the movie, I heard someone get up behind me.

"Ryan, we need to talk." Chaz said, walking over to the door.

Tay was asleep, so I picked her up and placed her onto the couch, and followed Chaz out into the hall.

"What?" I asked, keeping my distance.

"Since when were you and Tay dating?" He asked, furious.

"Since when did you give a damn about Tay in the first place?"

He clenched his teeth and balled up his fists. "I've always cared."

"Apparently not. You've mistreated her so many times. She can't even stand talking about you."

"Take that back." Chaz stated, clearly getting more and more aggravated.

"You just hate the fact that I'm right. You hate the fact that Tay no longer wants anything to do with you."

He stepped forward and punched me in the face, and I fell to the floor.

"You're _not_ right!" Chaz shouted, coming closer to me.

Then someone ran out of Olivia's bedroom.

"Chaz! What are you doing?" Justin shouted, kneeling down beside me. I couldn't fee the left side of my face.

"He stole my girlfriend!" He shouted back.

Justin sighed. "Chaz, Ryan didn't _steal_ your girlfriend. You left your ex-girlfriend, and she decided to move on."

Chaz didn't say anything, and I couldn't see his reaction. But I heard him turn and walk down the stairs, and out of the house.

"You alright?" Justin asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I can't feel my face."

"What's going on?" I heard Olivia say from her bedroom door. Justin rushed over to her.

"Olivia, what are you doing up? You shouldn't be walking around. Go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute."

"No, what happened? Why is Ry on the floor?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Chaz started a fight." Justin said, turning back to me.

"Oh my gosh, did he punch him?" She asked, shocked.

"Yeah. But he left."

"I am going to _kill_ him!" She said, limping over to me. She tried to kneel down, but failed.

"Olivia, you need to rest. You can't be moving around like this."

"No!" She said, standing over me. "Are you okay Ry?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm serious. You need to listen to Justin and go back to bed."

She sighed. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded. "Yes. Now go to sleep. I'll see you in the moring."

She looked defeated, but wobbled back over to where Justin was standing by her bedroom door.

"Come one. You look really tired Olivia." Justin said, leading her back into her room.

I felt something running down my face, so I looked at my hand. It was covered in blood.

"Oh my gosh, is your nose bleeding?" Justin asked, walking back out into the hall.

"Yeah."

I started to get up so I could walk to the bathroom to clean up.

"You got it?" Justin asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. You can go ahead and go back to sleep." I said, waving him off.

"Alright man." He turned around and walked back into Olivia's bedroom.

_**Justin's POV:**_

I walked back over to Olivia's bed and laid back down beside her. She looked over at me.

"Is he okay?" she asked again, but this time, sounding more tired than alert.

"Yes, he's alright. Now go back to sleep."

"Okay." She scooted closer to me, and closed her eyes.

I looked over at Tay, and she was knocked out on the couch, snoring.

"Wow." I said to myself, laughing.

A few minutes later, Ryan walked back into the room.

"He got me good." He said, walking back over to the couch.

"I know. How bad does it look?" I asked.

"It's pretty bad. I hope I don't scare Tay when she wakes up."

"No…I'm pretty sure she'll be pissed off and go try to kill Chaz after she finds out."

He laughed. "Yeah, I bet. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Yeah, me either."

"I mean, he's completely in denial. It's his fault that his girlfriend came crying to me. He cheated on her like, five times."

"Yeah, I know."

I heard a faint snoring from across the room, and it was different from Tay's. Ry had already fallen asleep. I was the only one awake.

I sighed and wrapped my arm around Olivia, and tried to go to sleep.

"Are you okay Justin?" Olivia asked. I jumped.

"I thought you were sleeping." I said, looking at her.

"No, I couldn't fall asleep."

"Well, everything's fine now. Ryan's alright, and so are you. Go ahead and go to sleep."

She wrapped her arms tightly around me. "See you in the morning."

"Okay." I replied, closing my own eyes, and drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tay's POV:**_

I woke up with Ryan's arms around me, and I was facing him. I didn't notice it at first, but I realized that Ry had a bruise on his cheek.

"What happened?" I shouted, shaking Ryan until he woke up.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up beside me.

"Your _face!_ What happened to it? And don't even try to lie to me!"

He placed his hand on the bruise, and looked down. "Chaz punched me in the face last night."

"_Excuse me?"_ I said, through gritted teeth.

"Chaz…we got in a fight last night-"

I got up and stormed into Olivia's closet to put something on. I was going to _kill_ Chaz!

"Tay, babe, calm down! It's not that big of a deal." He said, following me.

"It is a big deal. I'm going to kill him." I said, putting on a pair of Olivia's jeans. I was so mad, I didn't even are if Ryan was watching.

"No, you're not. And we have to keep it down, I don't want to wake Olivia."

"Too late." I said, motioning over to her bed. She was starting to move around. I noticed that Justin wasn't in the bed with her, but I heard someone coming up the stairs.

As soon as Justin walked into the room and saw Olivia moving around on her bed, his eyes widened, and he quickly ran over to her.

"Olivia, baby, go back to sleep." Justin said, soothingly.

I heard Olivia mumble something, and she tried to sit up, but Justin made her lie back down. "Go back to sleep." He said again.

I sighed and stomped out into the hallway and started heading toward the stairs.

Ryan was right behind me. "When did this happen?" I asked.

"After you fell asleep." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder, trying to make me turn back around.

"Ryan, let go of me! I'm seriously going to kill him!"

"_NO, _you are not." He said, sounding aggravated. "You're going to stay in this house, and you're not to leave unless I come with you."

"How come you don't care?" I asked him.

"Because Chaz was just mad that you chose me instead of him. That's all. I would have done the same thing if it was the other way around."

I nodded. "Okay…fine. I won't go anywhere. But he's not to come anywhere near you, unless he's coming to apologize."

"Alright. Now, Tay, you look like a hot mess. Go get yourself looking…appropriate." He said, smiling.

I shook my head and smiled, then walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

_**Justin's POV:**_

Trying to get Olivia to go back to sleep was so hard. She didn't want to listen to me.

"No, I want to check on Ryan." She kept saying.

"No, you need to stay here. You can't even walk." I said, trying to hold her down.

"Fine." She finally gave up and laid back down. "I'll stay in bed."

"Good. But do you need to go to the bathroom? You just woke up."

She nodded, and I pulled the sheets off of her and helped her onto her feet.

Whenever I saw her broken body parts, I cringed. But Olivia told me not to worry about it, so I wouldn't.

I led her to the bathroom in her room, since Tay was in the one outside in the hall.

"Let me know if you need any help." I said, as I closed the door.

I heard her moving around in there, and then I heard a loud _thud._

"Olivia, are you okay?" I shouted through to the other side, praying she would answer.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She said, her voice flat.

"Do you need me to come in there?" I asked.

"Um, no, I'm not decent…"

I smiled and said, "Oh, all right then."

About ten minutes later, she slowly opened the door, and limped out.

"Okay, I'm done." She said.

I picked her up bridal style and walked her back over to her bed and sat her down.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, sitting beside her.

She shook her head. "Nope." She leaned her head onto my shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm still tired."

"You should go back to sleep then." I laid her out and placed a blanket on top of her, and she was asleep in minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tay's POV:**_

When I got out of the shower, I walked back into Olivia's room to find her and Justin huddled together on her bed. She seemed to be sleeping an awful lot lately.

Justin looked over at me. "Hey, you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He placed his head back down next to Olivia's and closed his eyes.

Ryan was downstairs waiting for me, so I did my hair and slowly walked downstairs. He was on the couch, with a plate of waffles on the coffee table in front of him.

"I made them for you, since I already ate." he said, scooting over to give me room to sit down.

"Thanks, I'm so hungry." I said, sitting on his lap instead.

He turned the TV on, and we ended up watching some weird Lifetime movie. Something about a deaf girl moving in with her godparents. The thing is, the girl isn't actually deaf. She's faking it.

"This is so stupid and cruel. Who lies about something like hearing?" Ryan said, turning the channel.

I shrugged, still eating. "I don't know. But the family she's moved in with has issues."

He nodded and turned to another random movie.

I finished my food, and placed the empty plate onto the coffee table. Then I laid back onto Ryan's chest, and rested my eyes. But I ended up falling back asleep.

_**Later**_

"Tay, wake up. We're going to the movies."

I slowly opened my eyes, and found Ryan shaking me slightly.

"Wake up Tay." He said.

I sat up and looked around. "Was I asleep?"

He nodded. "Yeah. For quite a while. But come one. Olivia wants to go to the movies, so lets go before she changes her mind.

I rubbed my eyes and made myself look more alert.

"Okay, let's go."

When Justin pulled us into the movie theater parking lot, he let Ryan and I off at the curb to buy tickets for all of us. Justin had to help Olivia get across the parking lot.

We came to see the movie _Beastly_. It was Olivia's choice. The guys wanted to see some other movie, and I wanted to see _Just Go With It_.

But Olivia was the crippled, so she got to decide.

When we got inside the building, Justin walked Olivia to the snack line.

"You guys want anything?" Justin asked, pulling out his wallet.

I nodded. "Yeah, nachos."

"Popcorn." Ryan said.

"I just want a soda. I'm not hungry." Olivia said. Justin spun around to face her.

"I thought we talked about this. You have to eat something today. You've barely eaten anything all week long."

She nodded. "I know. I'm just not hungry."

Justin sighed and walked up to the counter. "Yes, one small popcorn, nachos, and one Coke please."

"Aren't _you_ going to get any food Justin?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, and some sour patch kids." Justin told the woman behind the counter.

Olivia smiled and leaned her body onto the counter for support.

"Ryan and I are going to go find seats for us, okay?" I said, grabbing my nachos and pulling Ryan in the direction of our theater.

"Alright." Olivia called after us as we walked down the long hallways.

"This movie better be good." Ryan said, grabbing my hand, and leading me into the theater. He walked up all the way to the top row.

"Wait, how is Olivia going to get up here?" I asked, looking all the way down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Justin can help her. I'll help too if she needs it."

I nodded, and waited for the two of them to walk into the entrance of the theater.

Olivia has been talking about this movie for_ever._ We had to go see it with her.

Olivia hobbled her way into the theater, and Justin was behind her. He helped her walk all the way up to where Ryan and I were sitting.

"Nice choice in seats guys." Justin muttered, out of breath.

Ryan and I tried our best not to laugh.

The movie was in 3D, so we all put on out 3D glasses, and waited for the movie to start.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Justin's POV:**_

This movie was way too...mushy.

Tay was just staring at the screen, Ryan had fallen asleep, but Olivia was crying and laughing throughout the entire thing.

I didn't complain, I wanted to see her happy. She hasn't been this happy about anything ever since...that night.

I wasn't paying any attention to the movie at all. I was just staring at her the whole time, and playing with her hair. She didn't seem to care.

By the time the movie was over, Tay had finally fallen asleep, and Ryan was snoring.

I threw popcorn at both of them and told them to wake up. Olivia was pretty pissed that they fell asleep, but she decided not to say anything.

"Come one Olivia, you look tired."

I got behind her and was about to help her down the stairs, when she pushed me away.

"I can get down there by myself."

Whenever she was tired, she got cranky. And when she got cranky, she was mean.

I sighed. "Alright, but I'm right here if you need help."

She limped down the stairs, and too my surprise, didn't even turn around to rub her success in my face.

She must be super tired then.

Tay and Ryan were just barely making it behind us. We got out to my car, and I drove us all back to Olivia's place.

Before I could even stop the car, Olivia pushed her door open and hopped out.

"Olivia! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I shouted, quickly turning off the car and jumping out after her.

"No, Im trying to get inside my house." she said, stubbornly.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"I know you're tired, and I know you want to walk by yourself. But you _can't_, so you need to just let me help you."

She sighed and let me carry her into the house. She changed into her pajamas, and then she was sound asleep.

Ryan and Tay came in ten minutes later. They were asleep in the car, and they were about to fall right back asleep too.

They crashed on the sofa on the far end of Olivia's room. I took a shower, and then laid down beside Olivia.

She started snoring slightly, and not too long after that, I fell asleep myself.


	14. Chapter 14

_**1 year later**, Olivia's POV:_

"_Olivia, I love you."_

Those words kept ringing in my mind, over and over.

Justin, he told me that yesterday.

For the very first time, on our one year anniversary.

And I ruined _everything._

I was stupid enough to run away, and not say it back.

I mean, I _do_ love him . . . I just, didn't know how to say it back.

He looked so hurt when I left him standing there last night.

That must have been embarrassing _and_ heartbreaking at the same time.

I _never_ wanted to hurt him...

I snapped out of my train of thought when my phone vibrated.

It was Justin.

A sigh escaped my mouth before finally answering.

"...Hello?"

"Olivia! Look, I'm sorry if I scared you off yesterday...I just -"

"Justin, it's fine. You didn't exactly scare me off..."

He sighed deeply. "Do you want to...maybe go out to lunch? You know, to talk this over?"

A small smile formed on my face. "Sounds great."

"Great. I'll be there soon."

He sounded pretty nervous. I just hope that I didn't make him feel terrible or anything...

I'm pretty good at that.

After I got myself ready, Justin was honking his horn out in front of my house.

My heart skipped a beat when I first saw him.

He was leaning onto his car, with his hands in his pockets, staring off into the distance.

He didn't see me until I was halfway down my driveway.

And let me tell you, boy, was it awkward.

"Hey," he said nervously, nodding at me.

I guess I had shaken him so much, that he didn't even want to touch me.

"Hi..."

"So...where do you want to go?" He was looking everywhere except into my eyes.

I felt like crying. "Um, I was thinking that maybe we should just go someplace private, so we can talk...I mean...I feel really horrible about yesterday...and -"

"Don't worry about it. It's okay, really. I mean, obviously I chose the wrong time to -"

"I love you."

He blinked a few times before replying. "What?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Justin, I mean it. I really do. I just...was shocked when you said it to me yesterday. I've been nothing but rude to you, and everyone else lately. I just thought that...you were losing interest. I didn't mean to run away when you told me how you felt. I -"

"Olivia, it's all right. I understand. All I care about is that you feel the same way. Because, I don't want to end it with you."

I couldn't see it for myself, but I'm pretty sure the biggest smile was spread across my face.

"Me either." I wrapped my arms around him, and stayed there. I didn't want to let go.

He chuckled and pulled me away slightly.

"Well, now that we've talked...how does lunch sound?"

I looked into his eyes for the longest time before answering.

"Let's go."


End file.
